Androgen deprivation therapy (ADT) is increasingly being used to treat prostate cancer in the neoadjuvant and adjuvant contexts with radiation therapy (RT), for recurrence following primary treatment with surgery or radiation, or when the prostate cancer is at an advanced stage. This becomes highly significant considering that prostate cancer is the most commonly diagnosed no cutaneous cancer in American men. Of particular concern are Latino men, because Latinos are the fastest growing minority in the United States (US). Latino men are diagnosed with later stage disease making them more likely to be treated with ADT. Studies have shown that men on ADT are at increased risk for vasomotor symptoms, depression, fatigue, diminished health- related quality of life (HRQOL), decreased bone mineral density (BMD), sexual dysfunction, metabolic syndrome, increased fat mass, along with decreased lean muscle mass, increased serum lipids, and decreased arterial compliance all of which places them at higher risk for cardiovascular disease (CVD), osteoporosis, and type II diabetes. Latinos more often have obesity, dyslipidemia, low cardiovascular fitness, hypertension, and diabetes. Therefore, we propose to test our Staying Strong and Healthy program to promote healthy activity and nutrition during ADT for Latino men. Using a mixed methods design we aim to: 1. Compare pre- and post-intervention BMI, lipids, waist/hip circumference, and glucose within and between 75 Latino men starting ADT who are randomly assigned to receive the Staying Strong and Healthy intervention and 75 Latino men starting ADT randomly assigned to receive usual care. 2. Compare pre- and post- intervention HRQOL using the SF-12 subscales of emotional and physical well-being and disease-specific HRQOL using the Expanded Prostate Cancer Index Composite (EPIC) within and between groups. 3. Develop and compare explanatory models of Latino men's activity and nutrition choices between those receiving the intervention and those receiving usual care. 4. Evaluate acceptability and benefit of the intervention from perspective of participants. Latino men will be recruited form several sites serving predominantly Latino populations in Los Angeles. Men will come to UCLA Center for Translational Research for baseline, 6 and 12 months measures and interview at 12 months. Men assigned to the intervention group will receive initial assessment and education on nutrition and the exercised program immediately following baseline measures. They will then receive 12 weekly calls from a nurse coordinator/cultural liaison team to deliver focused information, establish individually tailored nutrition and activity goals, assess accomplishments of goals and provide support. We will conduct qualitative interview with 30 men from each group to assess the intervention from their perspective and to develop explanatory frameworks for decision process used relative to food and activity choices. Analysis will combine within and between group comparisons and grounded theory techniques.